


revanche

by TheFreakWithTheWings



Series: Word a Day [28]
Category: Dragonriders of Pern - Anne McCaffrey, Leverage
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pern Fusion, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 17:45:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17854265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFreakWithTheWings/pseuds/TheFreakWithTheWings
Summary: revanche: a usually political policy designed to recover lost territory or status"Sounds like some sort of cult," Eliot said."A dragon worshipping cult?" Parker asked.





	revanche

After numerous centuries without the threat of a Threadfall, humanity began to emerge from their scattered holds and weyrs, growing and developing into a more interconnected, technologically advanced people. With the dragons no longer being required to deal with the Thread, they became retooled as an instrument of warfare, subject to the many, many leaders who thought to conquer with dragons under their banner. Any person who showed even the slightest hint of being compatible to a dragon was either conscripted into their armies or disappeared - into exile or worse. Eventually, though, Pern settled into its new equilibrium, and life continued apace.

Of course, there were some who remembered the older times, when dragons and dragonriders were vital to the safety of the world, and decided to do something to change it. Some of those people went about it with less regard to ethics than others, however, which was what brought the subject to the attention of the Leverage team in the first place.

"Our target is a man named Bill Anderson," Hardison began.

"Nondescript name," Nate commented with a raised eyebrow.

"That's 'cause it's a fake. His real name is Andrei Volkov, from up near Telgar," Hardison explained. "He's been running these recruitment drives for a while now, under a couple of different names."

Sophie tilted her head to the side and hummed. "His rhetoric is attractive to a certain type of young person. Freeing the dragons from military enslavement and returning them to their venerated status - yes, I can see how that might work."

"Sounds like some sort of cult," Eliot said.

"A dragon worshipping cult?" Parker asked.

"More like one that pushes the idea of dragons and dragonriders being naturally superior to standard people," Hardison said, his voice turning sarcastic. "After all, who wouldn't want to be a dragon riding evil overlord?"

"Did you find anything about what's happening to all of these recruits?" Nate asked, a slight grimace on his face as if he thought he might already know the answer and didn't like it.

"Most of them get arrested, usually for minor things, but then they stop going to these meetings," Hardison said. "Others just disappear."

Eliot's lip curled. "Human trafficking. It's gotta be."

"Most of these young people that go missing, are they the ones more likely to become a dragonrider?" Sophie asked.

Hardison squinted at his computer and clicked through a few things before he suddenly sank back in his chair, eyes wide. "A gold dragon egg was scheduled to hatch a few weeks from now before it's sudden and inexplicable death. Except, any journalists that asked questions were turned away because the government has the incident classified out the wazoo. Looks like the egg didn't actually die, but that doesn't matter because no one can find it."

"No one wants to admit they lost the most valuable dragon egg or government corruption?" Sophie asked.

"Either way," Nate said. "This may need more than just us. Hardison, Parker, I want you two to get in contact with your FBI friends, see what they have to say. Eliot, Sophie, we need to make sure this attempted revanche doesn’t go through.”

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't really like this one, but oh well.
> 
> Also, it has been so long that I read Pern, so this is more like a vaguely Pern-shaped AU.


End file.
